themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mothman Festival
About Every year, Point Pleasant holds an Annual Mothman Festival and has been doing so since 2002. Its a weekend-long annual gathering event that takes place on the third weekend of every September to commemorate the visit of the mysterious entity known as The Mothman. Thousands of people flood the streets of Point Pleasant to indulge and celebrate all things Mothman. Its located right in the heart of Pt. Pleasant on its historic Main Street, where the famous Mothman Statue and Mothman Museum sit at its epicenter. There are a variety of events that go on during the festival such as guest speakers, vendor exhibits, live bands, taking pictures with Mothman costumes and other cosplay, a Mothman pancake eating contest, other festival food, the Mothman 5k run, a pageant, a hayride, The TNT Area shuttle and tram tours focusing on the notable areas of Point Pleasant. Jeff Wamsley and Carolin Harris are the Co-Founders and Co-Directors of the festival. Jeff and Carolin started the Festival in November 2002 in response to the increasing public interest and awareness of the Mothman mystery and to celebrate the release of the Hollywood movie, The Mothman Prophecies, loosely based on the John Keel’s book of the same title. The first festival drew a small crowd of around five hundred people but word spread quickly around the globe about this strange little gathering event. Festival attendance now tops four thousand people each year and is still growing. The Mothman festival is one of the most unique festivals in West Virginia, if not the world. Co-Founders: * Jeff Wamsley was born and raised in Point Pleasant, growing up on the infamous 30th Street during the November 1966 Mothman phenomenon. Jeff has been featured on many television shows, print publications and is the author of two books, Mothman: The Facts Behind The Legend and Mothman: Behind The Red Eyes. * Carolin Harris was a native of Point Pleasant and owned the popular Harris Steak House on Main St, colloquially referred to as “The Mothman Diner”, in which the diner shown in the feature-length film The Mothman Prophecies was based off of. - Other Staff: * Josh King is the Marketing Manager, he joined the team in 2008, revamping and redeveloping the Mothman Festival website, orchestrating a Social Media campaign that gained over 4,000 likes on Facebook and numerous Twitter followers, and managing the PR, press and media operations, as well as conducting evening tours during the Festival. * Ashley Wamsley-Watts is the Social Media Manager, Tour Manager and Jeff's Daughter. In addition to running a successful photography business, she manages the Social Media operations of the Mothman Festival, as well as conducting and managing the ever popular bus tours during the Festival. * Jeremy Pitchford is the Mothman Museum Manager. In addition to running the day-to-day operations of the Mothman Museum, Jeremy manages the creation, sale, inventory and logistics of official apparel sold at the Mothman Festival. - List of Mothman Festivals: * 2002 * 2003 * 2004 * 2005 * 2006 * 2007 * 2008 * 2009 * 2010 * 2011 * 2012 * 2013 * 2014 * 2015 * 2016 * 2017 * 2018 * 2019 Category:Festivals